Childrens Of The Sun
by Blake Bradley
Summary: Childrens of The Suns DOTM...What will happen? The Atrox wants them...WILL THEY SURVIVE?
1. Chapter TwO

The Auditorium...

'Okay Sons...what do we do?' Asked Charline

'Well, we look for the Daughters of The Moon. We need their help, especially Serena, the key coz' she's in love with the Prince of Night. If we can get their help, we can protect ourselves until our powers grow. Have yours started growing?' Jerrenn said.

'Nope...we have not got any power increase.' Replied Levonna.

'Well, keep practising your power, it'll help. Mine started already. I now have the power to reflect mental and physical attacks, unlike Charline's, which only protects her. So if anybody attacks me, i can easily reflect their attacks. Wanna see?' Jerrenn said.

'No thanks. Hey, is it just me, or three girls are looking at us?' Melanie asked.

'NO!' Aaron shouted. 'Jerrenn, reflect their attacks quick! They're attacking us and taking our powers!'

'Roger. Charline,use your powers too' Jerrenn said. Then a red glow surrounded them, reflecting the DOTM's power, followed by a blue bubble which protected them from harm. Then, an energy ball came from Melanie, followed by a storm, by Levonna, and a grizzly bear, Kyle. The DOTM staggered, then as quick as lightning, Jerrenn entered their minds and explained. Serena replied by saying 'come over to my house.'

**Serena's House**

'You guys are cool!' Catty said in awe.

Even Jimena was impressed "Yeah, with you guys, evil shall be gone from this world.' They have just heard the Childrens of The Sun's explanation.

'Yeah. And we need to practice our moves, in case the Atrox attacks. Any idea how we could do that?' Asked Aaron

'I've already settled that. Your practise is on his way.'

Suddenly, a black shadow entered the house. 'That's your target practice.' Said Serena.

Charline started giving orders. 'Positions, everyone! Remember, the best defence is a good offence!'

Then all of a sudden eveything happened.

A blast of fire, followed by a energy ball, then a storm, then a grizzly bear, who swung his mighty paw. This happened continuously. At last, a blue/red glow emanated from all of them.

Suddenly, when Aaron was about to take them to the dreamland, his eyes became green, and lasers shot out of it. Then Melanie's energy balls turned into fireballs, Levonna's storm became added with snow and wind, and Charline's shield shot blue rays that prevented the shadow fom moving.

The shadow turned and became none other than Stanton. 'Childrens of The Suns? Damn, you're good! I have not seen such great power coming from a force of good! Anyways, i came to warn you. Never ever go to Planet Bang. The Atrox has already started its regime...it'll attack tonight. It'll come ou of Planet Bang, with its Followers, and go somewhere for a ritual to gain power. Where's that i don't know. But i do know that you guys must find out where it is...Coz' once the Atrox gets more power, it'll come after you guys.'

**Kayz, gotta stop ere...ran out of ideas adi...For n e one with ideas, kindly e-mail me Also, what's gonna happen nex? Will they succeed? With great power? Who knows? Well, I know! But u've gotta wait! Chapter 3 might b comin up at d middle of March, after my school exams! For those who read this story, PLZ Read Review! Thankz! **


	2. Chapter OnE

**Of Sons, Daughters and Suns**

Note: The three Daughters of the Sun are: Melanie, Charline and Levonna whereas the three Sons of the Sun are: Jerrenn, Kyle and Aaron. Jerrenn

and Aaron are brothers, in fact, they're identical twins. The rest are not

related. Only 1 of them have a dark side that is Jerrenn. He's the key.

**The Story Begins……………**

**Place: Planet Bang **

Three girls were standing together, wearing their best, not dancing,

just talking among themselves. Then, the deejay put on the song 'Fallin'

by Alicia Keys. The girls started laughing, then moved together in perfect

formation. They were that good. They were Levonna, Charline and

Melanie. As they were dancing, Charline said "Look. 9 O' clock. Three

guys. They're watching us. It could be they're interested, or they could be

Followers." " Where?" was all a nervous Melanie could reply. Levonna said

"Pretend you don't know a thing. They're coming anyway. Just wait."

The three guys walked toward them, and the Daughters could sense a

connection with them. They recognized them: Jerrenn and Aaron, the twins

from school, and Kyle, their BFF.

Kyle said "Are ya sure about this?" Aaron and Jerrenn replied at the same

time " Yeah. Don't worry. I got you covered." They continued until they're

right in front of the girls. Aaron said" we're……"

" We know who you are. It's a big mistake to confront us, you know"

Melanie snapped. "Well, then who are we?" Aaron asked with a wicked grin.

"Duh. You're Followers." Levonna answered. "We're not" Jerrenn said. "We're your 'siblings'. We're the Sons of the Sun."

"What?" Melanie said. "Let's go over to my house and talk about it. It's nearest, after all."

**Place: Melanie's house**

"Get to the point. Who are you guys, if you're not Followers?" Charline asked impatiently.

"We told you. We're the Sons of the Sun." Jerrenn said.

"I believe them." Levonna cut in.

"Okay. Me too. If you're Sons, what are your powers?" Charline said.

" I have the power to turn into animals." Kyle said.

" I have the power to take people into dreamland. All I need to do is to hold their hands and concentrate." Aaron said.

" I have the power to conjuring fire. And since I'm the key, I also have the power of Followers, except shape-shifting." Jerrenn said

"Hi. I'm Levonna. I have the power to control weather." Levonna said.

"I'm Melanie. I can throw energy balls." Melanie said.

"I'm Charline. I can create a shield around me and anyone else that is near."

Charline answered.

"Yeah hi. We actually came to warn you. The Atrox has changed it's target. It's no longer after the Daughters of the Moon. It's after us. So are it's followers. We are in grave danger. Oh yeah, The Atrox only wanted us because we're stronger and when our powers grow, we can be as strong as the Atrox." Aaron said.

"What?" All three Daughters replied, unable to say anything more.

Charline regained consciousness first. "Okay. That's spooky. I suggest we talk more tomorrow at school. The auditorium. 3 pm. Be there. We need to wear the shock of first."

**What will happen next? Will the Atrox attack? Tune in to find out sonn. RR. Thanks. **


End file.
